1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment and more particularly to a vacuum cleaner leg exercise device.
2. Prior Art
The prior art related to pneumatically operated exercise devices includes the following U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,675 to McGinnis shows a pair of foot treadles which are hinged at one end and which are normally held in an inclined position, relative to a base, by springs. Mounted between each treadle and the base is a normally inflated flexible air chamber. The air chamber communicates with a valve which provides a flow resistance thereby resulting in an effort being required to expel air from the air chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,923 to Piaget et al shows a foot treadle exercising apparatus which has a pair of foot treadles and which provides for transfer of air from one foot treadle to another through a restricted pathway which has an adjustable valve. The valve enables a user to select a desired work load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,466 to Piaget et al. shows a rectangular exercise stepping platform which is supported by four leg bellows.
Despite the various devices in the prior art there remains a need for a leg exercise device in which the work of exercising is transformed into a useful function, such as vacuuming.